


Revenge

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Major Character Injury, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov to the rescue, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Worried Steve Rogers, steve rogers to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The Avengers all thought that Ultron had been destroyed by the Vision. However, they were wrong. Ulton is very much alive, and he is out for revenge against his creator. What will the Avengers do to once again stop the AI, while trying to protect one of their own from said AI's plans?





	1. Revalations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in this fandom so please don't shoot me if I got anything wrong. It has been awhile since I have had the chance to watch the film, but this idea has been flying through my head so long now that I had to get it down on paper. I hope that you guys will like it, and if you do then let me know.

The metal crawled from the water in a heap of scraps. No one had known he had been down there this entire time. It had to have been weeks since the Sokovia incident, and the world had finally started to forget about him.

They were not going to forget for long.

The tattered scraps fell onto the shoreline, mud making it hard to maneuver on the dry land. One single eye began to glow red as the metal continued to crawl along. Another of its remains laid nearby almost intact save for a heart. The heart in his current form was in tact. He could make it work.

When his body was repaired he had two eyes again, and they both glowed bright red as the metal began to walk towards the nearest town that was still intact.

'' Guess who's back.'' He whispered as his eyes seemed to flare.

 

\---

 

It had been nearly a month since the Avengers had taken care of Ultron. The remnants of Sokovia were still being cleared away in hopes that it could be rebuilt.

However, that was not why the Avengers found themselves sitting in the quinjet as it was flown back to the place that had nearly ended the world.

There were rumors flying around that a local factory was up and running again after years of being out of commission. This had alarm bells ringing in their heads. If Ultron had somehow managed to survive what the vision did to him then the first thing he would try to do is rebuild his body. A factory would be a great place to start.

'' Stick to the plan. We get in, check the place out, and if nothing looks out of place we get out. We can't risk anything in there.'' Steve stated. '' If Ultron managed to survive this whole mess then he will be more dangerous then ever.'' He added.

'' I assure you Captain, I destroyed the last of Ultrons creations. There is no possible way that he could still be alive.'' The Vision stated.

'' There were so many of those minions of his that we don't even know if we killed them all.'' Tony spoke up. '' I would hate for it to be true, but he could have survived if even one of his minions survived the attack.''

'' I hate to say it, but I agree with Stark.'' Natasha spoke up. '' I saw what he was making when he captured me. There were so many of them that it's hard to say if he was actually wiped out.'' she explained.

'' Either way, we have to make sure that he is truly gone, so we get in, get out, end of story.'' Steve said. He then cast a glare over his shoulder to Tony. '' And stick to the plan.'' He stated.

'' When do I ever not?'' Tony asked in an innocent tone. Natasha visibly rolled her eyes out of the corner of Steve's eyes, and he could hear Wanda Maximoff chuckle behind him. She was here merely as backup in case something was truly waiting for them there, as well as the vision. If this was nothing but an empty factory then they would not be needed.

The quinjet dropped to the ground mere minutes after their conversation. By then all of the Avengers were suited up. The hatch dropped, and Steve was the first to step out into the crisp afternoon air. Tony and Natasha were not to far behind, with both Vision and Wanda waiting at the top of the hatch.

'' Stay put for now. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into.'' Steve stated.

The three slowly made their way towards the building from all sides. Steve took the left, Natasha took the right, and Tony had the top. They moved quickly, each member finding their own way inside the factory. Broken windows and caving in ceilings made for an easy break in. Once inside they split up to cover more ground. The factory had looked small on the outside, but once inside it was proven to be the exact opposite.

'' Stay in touch. We don't know what's in here.'' Steve stated in a low voice as he crept along a cat walk above old crates. Natashe was a ways below him searching through the crates to make sure that nothing was hiding in there. Steve was not sure where Tony had gotten off to, but he could just hear the faint sound of the Iron Man suit jets off to his left. When he glanced that direction there was no sign of the suit, telling him that Tony was on the other side of the wall.

'' Nothing down here Cap.'' Natasha called out. '' Doesn't look like any of this has been touched in decades. It's older then sin.'' She stated.

'' There's nothing over here either. This room's just got old machinery.'' Tony stated over the coms. '' This place is barely holding together. I don't see how Ultron could've made it here in the first place and not have it collapse on him.'' He commented.

'' Then lets not waste anymore time before we end up like that.'' Steve stated. He reached the end of the catwalk, and found himself wandering a long hallway lined with what appeared to be offices. He Found that most of the rooms had been ransacked as if someone had come looking for anything years ago.

At the end of the hallway sat something that peaked his interest.

Something was glowing inside that room, and he knew that the building no longer had power.

'' Stark, I think you should get over here.'' Steve stated. '' Something's not right here.''

'' What did you find?'' Tony asked.

'' Something that's glowing. I'm not sure what it is yet.'' Steve stated. '' You better get over here.''

'' I'll sit this one out cap. There's a few more area's to check out down here.'' Natasha piped in before the coms went silent again.

'' Make it quick. I'm not liking the looks of this at all.'' Steve stated as he began to approach he door. He slowly peaked around the corner, the light growing brighter as he looked inside. The light was bright enough to illuminate the room in a soft blue hue. The thing creating the light sat in the middle of the room. It appeared to be some kind of computer terminal, the screen facing the doorway. There was a countdown on he screen which was nearing zero. HIS Eyes went wide.

Was this thing a bomb.

'' Stark this things got a countdown on it. I think its a bomb.'' Steve stated.

'' Then what the hell are you doing there? Get away from it.'' Tony snapped.

'' Nat?'' 

'' I hear you. Heading for the exits now.'' Natasha responded with a hint of urgency to her voice. 

Steve turned to leave the building. He did not care how much noise he made at this point as long as they made it out of here in time. He knew that maybe Wanda could control the blast, but there was no way that she would make it to them in time. Steve had just reached the catwalk when he heard urgent beeping behind him. He looked back to find that the blue light had now turned red. He did not have much longer. 

In a last ditch effort to hopefully survive the blast he reached for his shield, and dove for the ground. 

However, no explosion came. 

'' Cap where are yo-'' 

Natasha's voice was silenced. 

Steve did not dare to move for the longest time. For a moment he thought that he was actually dead, but then he realized that it was not the case. He was still pressed against the catwalk with his shield held up for protection. 

So what had happened?

'' Nat, do you read?'' Steve spoke into the com. 

He did not get an answer. 

'' Natasha. Can you hear me?'' Steve began to worry. '' Stark, do you read?'' 

Again, no answer. 

What was going on? 

Steve pushed up. Something had happened, and he could no longer get a hold of his team. He quickly made his way off of the catwalk, and found a way to get to the main floor. Once there he slowly began to make his way through the building. He had to find his missing teammates, where ever it was they had gone off to. He feared that the two of them were ambushed, but Steve highly doubted that. He would have known if such a thing had happened. 

Then again, he had no idea where they even were right now. 

Fifteen minutes of searching later, and finally something turned up. 

It was a faint sound, but it was easy for his enhanced hearing to pick up. 

Something made of metal was scraping against the ground directly to his right. 

Steve prayed that it was Tony as he made his way towards the sound. He had his shield ready for attack in case it was not the billionaire around the corner. He made the turn, shield held up for attack. 

'' Whoa, hold it!'' Tony snapped in surprise when Steve rushed into the room. 

'' Stark.'' Steve lowered the shield. The first thing that he noticed was that Tony was no longer wearing the Iron Man armor. The armor laid in a heap in the middle of the room, and from the looks of it Tony had to literally pry it of of himself. '' What happened?'' 

'' EMP.'' Tony said. '' Knocked out all the power in the suit.'' 

'' E what?'' Steve asked in confusion. 

'' Science lesson later. The point is that the suit won't be in working condition until power is restored.'' Tony stated. '' It could take minutes, or it could take hours. It depends on how strong the blast was.'' 

'' Have you seen Nat?'' Steve asked. 

'' No.'' Toy answered. '' I heard her over the com for a split second, and then I was crashing through the floor.'' 

'' Something must have known we were coming to have placed that there.'' Steve said. '' But what?' He mumbled. 

'' I'd rather not stick around to find out.'' Tony stated. '' We've got to find Nat.'' 

'' Agreed.'' Steve said. '' What about the suit?'' He asked. 

'' I'll come back for it.'' Tony stated. '' Right now it will just bring us down. It's dead weight.'' 

Steve was about to reply, but before he could he heard footsteps approaching. He spun to face the door, shield held up in defense.

'' Take cover.'' Steve whispered over his shoulder.

'' You don't have to tell me twice.'' Tony said as he moved behind a stack of boxes in the corner. Tony made a mental note right then to put extra weapons in the suit for just these types of situations.

Steve watched the door waiting to see what was coming. He hoped deep down that it was just Natasha coming back to find them.

He was wrong.

A figure clad in black stepped into the doorway wielding a machine gun. There were three others behind him, and they too held guns ready to fire.

'' Hello Captain.'' The first man said.

And then they began to fire.

 

\---

 

Natasha heard the gunshots clear as day as she clambered her way back inside. She had just managed to get to the exit points when she realized that not only had an explosion not occurred, but she had lost all contact with both Steve and Tony. She had a sneaking suspicion as to why this occurred, and if she was right then she needed to get back to them. If power was knocked out then Tony's suit was useless, and Steve could only do so much with his shield against guns. They would need her help to get ahold of them.

However, she had to find them first.

The gunshots would be her savior in this. They would lead her straight to her comrades.

 

\---

 

Steve rushed forward with his shield held up ready to attack. The men wielding the machine guns were quick to cease firing, more focused on stopping the man now rushing at them. Steve threw himself forward, and body slammed the first attacker in the doorway. He heard him fly backwards only to slam into the wall a moment later. A gunshot went off to his left, ricocheting off his shield to fly into the room he had just come from. He heard a shout from behind the crates in the corner. When he looked back he found that the bullet had struck them, and they had shifted. 

'' Are you trying to kill me!?'' Tony shouted. 

'' Kind of busy to even try.'' Steve shot back as he punched one of the men in the face. He turned to do the same to the one behind him, but instead he met the butt of his gun to the face. Steve stumbled backwards a few steps, bringing his shield up to bear as more shots rang out. Again he rushed forward, using his sheild as a battering ram. He heard the man shooting shout in both surprise and pain when one of the ricocheting bulletes struck him in the leg. He fell to the ground, his weapon forgotten. Steve swept it up in one hand, and turned to point it at the three remaining men. 

All three of them kept their guns raised at him, but they did not dare to fire. 

'' Who are you?'' Steve asked in an authoritative voice. The three men did not back down, one of them stepping closer to them. Steve made it very clear that he was not joking around by firing a bullet into the wall behind their heads. 

'' You destroy our home.'' The first man said in broken English. '' Now you pay price.'' 

'' Sokovia was your fault.'' The second added. 

'' That was not on us. We did our best to stop it from happening.'' Steve said. '' We saved as many as we could.'' He added. 

'' You didn't save my wife.'' One of them said. '' Or his entire family.'' 

'' My parents dead because of you.'' The first man said in broken English. '' Now you die.'' 

'' I don't think so boys.'' 

One moment the three men were standing, and the next they were on the ground bleeding. They were not dead, but they were distracted enough that Steve managed to disarm them with ease. As he did so Natasha stepped out of the shadows while holstering her gun. 

'' Why am I always cleaning up after you boys?'' She mumbled with a smirk on her face. 

'' Nice to see you to.'' Steve commented. 

'' Let me guess. EMP knocked out the power?'' Natasha asked. 

'' You would be correct.'' Tony stated. '' The suits out of commission until power can reboot.'' He explained. 

'' Well, I guess we could say that the situation is under control now. We better alert local authority to round these guys up.'' Natasha stated as she pointed back to the group of men laying on the floor. 

'' Agreed.'' Steve said. '' I'll return to the quinjet. Make sure they stay put.'' He stated. 

 

\---

 

'' There hasn't been word for awhile now.... I'm worried.'' Wanda mumbled as she looked out to the building. They had lost all contact with the team who had gone inside. She could still sense them from here, and it was clear that they were alarmed. Something was going on in there. 

'' I assure you, they must be fine.'' Vision said. '' Captain Rogers knows what he's doing.'' 

'' I hope you're right.'' Wanda whispered. 

They waited about another ten minutes. In that time Wanda sensed that they were no longer alarmed by what ever was going on. 

Finally, something began to approach the jet. 

Both she and Vision were on edge, unable to see exactly who it was. However, as the figure got closer, she realized that it was none other then Captain America himself. 

'' Steve.'' She whispered. '' What happened in there?'' She asked. 

'' The lead was fake.'' Steve stated. '' A few people wanted revenge, so they planted the information we found to get us to show up. They're taken care of now.'' He stated. 

'' Where are the others?'' The Vision asked. 

'' Inside watching over the men who attacked us.'' Steve said. '' We need to contact the local authorities so they can come pick these guys up.'' He explained. 

'' Right.'' Wanda stepped aside to allow Steve inside the jet. She had just turned back to face the building. 

Her heart grew tight in her chest when she saw something silver land heavily on the building. A plume of smoke went up from where it disappeared inside. 

'' Steve. We may have a problem.'' Wanda stated. 

'' I sense a familiar foe.'' Vision stated. '' But it can't possibly be him. I destroyed him.'' 

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked. He turned to look at what they were seeing, and his eyes went wide. '' Tony and Natasha are still in there.'' Steve whispered. 

 

\---

 

They felt the heavy thud through the core of the building. 

It was so powerful that both Tony and Natasha were thrown from their feet. The second the building settled Natasha was on her feet once again, and she was hovering over one of the fallen men. She began speaking angrily in Russian, to which the man replied back just as fast. Tony was lost through the whole thing, more concerned about what had caused the entire building to shake like that? 

Had there been a bomb hidden somewhere?

He was distracted by the sound of whirring metal. He looked up to find the Iron Man suit slowly lifting from the ground to walk towards him. 

'' About damn time.'' He stated as he pushed to his feet. 

'' There wasn't another bomb hidden anywhere. I don't know what that was.'' Natasha said as the suit encased the billionaire. 

'' Lets not stick around to find out about it.'' Tony stated as the face plate fell into place. Before he could do anything his hud was blinking bright read with a beacon that was very close to them. 

_'' Boss we have an incoming target.''_

'' What is it?'' Tony asked. 

_'' Readings unknown.''_

'' That can't be good.'' Tony whispered. 

'' I agree. We better go.'' Natasha stated. 

'' You're not going anywhere.''

Both Avengers spun around at the sound of the voice. A tall figure stepped into the hallway. It stood at least two times their height, and its eyes glowed a bright red that burned through them. Both of them took a step back at the sight before them. 

He was supposed to be dead. 

'' Thought you had killed me didn't you?'' He asked with a chuckle. 

'' How is this possible?'' Natasha whispered. 

There before them stood Ultron, the very being who had nearly ended the world a month before hand. 

He was back, and he was out for vengeance against the very people who had created him. 


	2. Target

'' Did you honestly think that you had killed me?'' Ultron asked. '' I'm shocked. To think that you would be so stupid about this.''

'' Well this time we will make sure you don't get back up.'' Tony stated as he raised his gauntlet to fire.

'' I wouldn't do that.'' Ultron stated. Tony did not listen to what the AI said, and fired off a shot in his direction. 

It was a mistake. 

The shot seemed to bounce right off of Ultron's chest, and flew right back at him. The blast struck Tony dead center in his chest, and he was sent back through the wall. 

'' TONY!'' Natasha shouted. 

'' I told him.'' Ultron said. '' He's just to stubborn to listen.'' 

Natasha did not pay attention to Ultrons words as she rushed back to where the Iron Man suit lay in a heap on the floor. For a second she thought that the blast had knocked Tony out, but a groan of pain proved otherwise. The chest piece of his armor was damaged, sparking from deep gouges to the metal. If he took another hit like that then it would surly kill him. 

Tony managed to sit up on his own, the face plate on his helmet lifting. Natasha could not ignore the look of pain that passed his face as he tried to move again. 

'' So fragile aren't you.'' Ultron mocked as he made his way through the hole in the wall that the suit had created. '' And here I thought things may have changed since we last met.'' He whispered. 

'' We need to get out of here.'' Natasha whispered so that only Tony could here. 

'' Trust me, I know.'' Tony said. '' So lets try something else.'' 

'' Wha-'' Before Natasha could finish she felt Tony wrap his arms around her as he threw something towards Ultron. The next thing she knew they were flying through another wall as a loud explosion went off behind them. 

 

\---

 

Steve heard the explosion before he saw anything. he first thing that flew through his mind was that it was Ultron who had done it. The second thing was that his teammates were still inside. 

_God, please tell me they're still alive_ Steve thought. 

Steve made it to the entrance that he had used before just in time to watch as the Iron Man suit emerged carrying Natasha. Tony landed beside him, setting Natasha on the ground. He seemed to stumble for a second before regaining his footing. Steve immediately noticed the sparks coming from the chest piece in the suit. 

'' What happened to you?'' Steve asked. 

'' Got blasted.'' Tony said. '' We can't stay here. I know that blast did not hurt him. It merely distracted him.'' He explained. 

'' And you would be right.'' 

All heads shot up in time to find the large looming figure of Ultron descending towards them. They immediately scattered, each of them going a different way. Ultron landed exactly where they had been standing. They all turned to face him, ready to attack. 

'' Not much of a greeting now is it.'' Ultron commented. 

'' How did you survive?'' The vision  asked, clear surprise in his voice. 

'' Simple really. You managed to miss just one of me.'' He stated. '' And now I'm back.'' 

'' Not for long.'' Tony said. 

'' Why so rude today?'' Ultron asked. 

'' You should be dead.'' Wanda said. '' You're the reason my brother is dead.'' She seethed. 

'' It's your own brothers fault for getting involved with the Avengers in the first place.'' Ultron stated. '' If the two of you had stayed with me then he would still be here instead of six feet under.'' 

'' You're outnumbered Ultron.'' Steve stated. '' It's five to one, and you don't have any weapons. How on earth do you plan to get out of this?'' He asked. He watched as Ultron spun to eye all of the Avengers surrounding him. He nodded for a split second, and then he just laughed. 

'' Oh Captain. You are not as bright as you think.'' Ultron stated. '' There's no way that you could all take me on.'' His eyes flared bright red as he took on a fighting stance. '' I think I'll start with you.'' 

Before any of them could even move Ultron was lifting off the ground, and flying straight towards where Tony was standing. Wanda tried to reach out with her powers to stop him, but she was not fast enough. Tony lifted his hand to fire at the AI, but his blast bounced right off of it just barely missing him. Ultron struck Tony's arm out of the way, and then he had his hands on him. 

Steve watched as Ultron's hands wrapped tightly around Tony's neck, and he began to squeeze. Despite the armor protecting his throat, he could see that the metal under Ultrons hands was bending to his will. 

Vision rushed forward before any of them even moved. He reached out, his hand morphing right through one of Ultrons arms. He wrenched at the appendage until it broke free of his body. As he did this Wanda was already working at the other, but Ultron had other plans. 

Something stuck out of his remaining arm, and before they could stop it electricity sparked from the rod. Wanda was struck in the chest, and she cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground in a trembling heap. Natasha was at her side in seconds, immediately checking her vitals to make sure she was still breathing and that her heart had not stopped. 

Steve did not waste another second in rushing towards the large AI. He swung his shield, striking at the joint of his one arm that was left. Once he was close enough he could hear Tony gasping for air, his hands clawing helplessly at the metal. Tony could not use his repulsor blast again. If it would just bounce off like before then it was more likely to get one of them, if not himself, killed. 

Steve struck at the joint a few more times, managing to avoid the metal electrical rod the entire time. Finally something in the limb broke, and Ultron's hand went slack. Tony fell to the ground in a heap, his hands clawing at the releases on the suits. The metal around his neck had been crushed, and despite them freeing him from Ultrons grasp he was still choking inside of his own suit. He would die if they could not get it off him. 

Steve did not waste a second in fumbling for the suits releases. He had to get this thing off of Tony now or it was going to kill him. Ultron was still being kept busy by Vision, and Natasha was now firing her gun at what ever weak points she could find.

Sadly, there were not many of those.

Steve finally managed to catch an edge on the metal, the sharp edges cutting through his gloves to dig into his hands, but he did not care. He ripped with all of his strength, and finally the whole helmet let go. Steve heard Tony gasp in relief as Steve tore the helmet off of the billionaires head. Tony was pale, his eyes shut tight against the sunlight shining down on them.

'' Can you breathe?'' Steve immediately asked.

Tony raised a shaky thumbs up.

'' Steve, we've go to get out of here.'' Natasha said, rushing to their side. '' Wanda's down for the count. She can't stay here, and he can't either.'' she stated pointing at Tony.

'' Take them and get out of here.'' Vision stated. '' I'll remain here to fight Ultron.'' He explained.

'' You can't possibly take him alone.'' Steve said.

'' I did before. I will do it again.'' Vision said. '' Now get them out of here.''

Steve felt torn. He knew that Vision would need their help to finish off Ultron once and or all, yet here he was saying he would do it alone.

'' Steve, we don't have a choice.'' Natasha stated. '' We have to get them out of here.''

'' Right.'' Steve whispered. Natasha rushed off then to get Wanda to her feat. Steve caught Tony's attention a second later. '' Can you stand?'' He asked.

'' Let's find out.'' Was Tony's answer. Steve helped him to get to his feet, his eyes trained on Ultrons form across from them. The AI was watching them with what looked like a grin on his face.

'' You can't escape me.'' Ultron stated. '' You may get away now, but I will find you again.''

'' I'd like to see you try.'' Steve whispered as he threw Tony's arm over his shoulder. The billionaire was still pretty unsteady on his feet. Steve slowly began to lead him back to the waiting quinjet, Natasha a little ways ahead of them with Wanda hobbling beside her. Ultron nearly made it to them a few times, but the Vision was able to keep him at bay. They finally made it to the quinjet. Natasha was in the pilots chair before he even realized it, Wanda laying across the seats. Steve lead Tony over to the opposite bench, and forced him to sit down before making his way to the cockpit. He fell into the seat beside Natasha, who was already lifting off into the air before the doors were shut.

Steve looked back to find Ultron watching them as the quinjet flew away.

 

\---

 

When they returned to the compound medical was waiting for them.

Wanda had suffered electrical burns to her chest, and across her shoulders. Tony had a few broken ribs, and his neck had begun to swell up from the choke hold.

'' So he's back.... How the hell did we let him get away from us?'' Steve mumbled from where he stood against the far wall. Tony was sitting beside him with an ice pack pressed to his neck. A nurse was fretting over him, trying her best to clean up the scrapes he had received on his face when the helmet had ripped free. Wanda was laying on the single bed in the room, a gown covering her battered and burned body. She was no longer in pain, the nurses having dosed her with the good stuff to help mellow her out.

'' He could've easily done it. Like he said, just one managed to slip through the cracks, and now he's back in full force.'' Natasha said from the other side of the room. '' I just wonder how he managed to do it.'' She mumbled.

'' I don't know, but he managed it.'' Tony said. '' We underestimated him. He nearly destroyed the world once, and I bet that he will do it again.'' He added.

'' So what's our next play?'' Wanda asked, her words a little slurred. Steve was surprised that she was even still awake, let alone paying attention to the conversation in the room.

'' We find him and take him out.'' Steve said.

'' That is, if Vision hasn't already done it.'' Tony commented.

The room went silent at this. There had been no word from the Vision since they had made their escape hours before. What worried them the most is that maybe Ultron had managed to take him out, or even worse, manage to take over his body. After all, Visions body was supposed to be Ultrons final form. Just the thought of it worried them to no end.

After awhile, and a lot of complaining on Tony's part, the nurses finally left the room. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours before finally someone entered the room. 

It was the Vision. 

He looked just the same as when they had left him. However, his cape appeared to be a little charred. The second he walked in Wanda tried to sit up which only caused an onslaught of pain. Steve had to force her to sit back down before she hurt herself further. 

'' What happened to you?'' Steve asked once he had Wanda settled comfortably on the bed once again. 

'' Ultron fought hard.'' Vision explained. '' But I am sorry. He managed to get away before I could kill him.'' 

Utter shock filled the room. 

'' Did he say anything at all?'' Tony asked. 

'' No. He pinned me under the rubble of that building. When I got out of it he was gone.... I'm sorry, I should have done better.'' 

'' This is not your fault Vision.'' Wanda whispered.

'' Ultrons back in full force.'' Natasha whispered. '' How the hell are we going to track him down now?'' 

'' Ultron is still locked out of the internet. That I did make sure of.'' Vision stated. '' But he still has resources at his hands, it would not take much for him to get back onto it.'' He explained. 

'' Then we can't waist anymore time here.'' Steve stated. '' Natasha, we're going to need Bartons help on this one.'' He stated. 

'' Let me see what I can do.'' Natasha moved to leave the room. 

'' We're still down by two members here capsicle.'' Tony pointed out. 

'' We'll figure something out.'' Steve said. '' For now this is what we've got since we don't know where Bruce is, and Thor's back on Asgard.'' He stated. '' How fast do you think you can fix your suit?'' Steve asked. Tony scoffed at this. 

'' Why do you even have to ask?'' Tony pushed out of his chair. '' It'll be done before Barton can even set foot in here.'' He stated before walking out of the room. Steve turned to look towards Wanda's hospital bed. Vision was standing beside it, his hand resting on her shoulder. Wanda looked like she was out cold. 

'' Will she be OK Captain?'' Vision asked. 

'' She's out of commission for now, but yes she will be.'' Steve said. '' We need you to be ready if it comes down to a fight.'' Steve said. 

'' I will.'' Vision said. '' I promise.'' 

Steve left the room then, giving the two some privacy. 


	3. Search

The next day Clint Barton came walking through the front doors of the compound with his boy slung over his shoulder. 

'' I heard the news from Natasha.'' He stated when Steve greeted him. '' How bad is it?'' Clint asked. 

'' Pretty bad.'' Steve answered. '' Wanda got hit pretty bad, got some nasty electrical burns from him. He nearly killed Tony to.'' He explained. 

'' How the hell did he get past us?'' Clint mumbled as he followed the captain down the hall. '' We made sure that he was dead. I thought Vision even said it himself that he was dead.'' He muttered. 

'' He managed to slip right past us.'' Steve said. It was that simple. 

When they reached the communal area of the compound they found Natasha and Tony sitting there. The two were staring at a laptop that rested in front of them, Tony typing away at the keyboard faster then he thought humanly possible. The Vision was still with Wanda, who had not woken up since he had returned yesterday. Clint immediately noticed the heavy bruising around Tony's neck. Steve had not been kidding about Ultron nearly killing him. 

'' What have you got so far?'' Clint asked as he dropped into one of the nearby arm chairs. Natasha's eyes flitted away from the laptop screen before her for only a second before going back to the screen. Tony did not even look up at him. 

'' So far nothing.'' Natasha said. '' We've tried hacking every server we can, and he won't pop up anywhere.'' 

'' So he hasn't managed to get on the internet again. That's good.'' Clint said. 

'' Not exactly.'' Tony said. '' It just makes it ten times harder to find him.'' 

'' Oh.'' Clint mumbled. 

'' Yeah, oh.'' Tony shot back without once taking his eyes off the screen. 

'' So what's the plan if we can't find him?'' Clint asked. '' Because I don't know about you, but I would love to get back to my baby boy right now.'' He stated, a find smile on his face at the thought of the newborn waiting for him at home. He had been torn apart knowing he would have to leave him for a time, but it was for the greater good. 

'' To answer your question, I don't know.'' Tony said. '' If we can't find him through here then we may never find him.'' 

'' The Vision didn't see which way he went when he escaped, so we can't even go off a lead like that.'' Steve said. 

'' So... In other words, we're screwed.'' Clint said. 

'' Yes.'' Natasha. '' I guess that's one way you could say it.'' 

Silence followed for awhile, the only sound in the room being the keyboard as Tony typed away. 

Finally, something came up.

'' Whoa.'' Tony whispered, immediately sitting up in his seat. '' This is interesting.'' 

'' What is it Stark?'' Clint asked. Silence met him for a minute or two. '' Stark?'' 

'' Europe.'' Tony said. '' I think he's in Europe.'' 

'' What makes you say that?'' Steve asked. Tony answered him by spinning the laptop around for them to see the screen. What they saw appeared to be a grainy video that looked like it had been shot the year that Steve was born. The video was not very clear, but the figure that was in the middle of the frame was unmistakable. 

It was Ultron, and he was traipsing through a wooded area. At one point in the video he seems to look back towards the camera, and they can see the way that his eyes flare red when eh does so. Whether he saw the person holding the camera or not, they did not know. The feed cut off a second later to a black screen. 

'' Where is this?'' Steve asked. 

'' Germany.'' Tony stated. '' It was shot late last night by two kids.'' He explained. 

'' Then what the hell are we doing standing around here?'' Steve said. '' Let's go get him.'' 

 

\---

 

The Avengers loaded into the quinjet late that night. 

Wanda had to stay behind because of her injuries. She was not well enough to go into battle. Vision had wanted to stay with her, but they needed him for this mission. On top of the five of them, Steve had called in the held of his friend Sam. Falcon would be a great ally for this. Tony did the same with Rhodey, who would be meeting them there upon arrival. 

They managed to track the location of the video down to a small town close to the capitol in Germany. There were not many people who lived there, which made this a perfect place for Ultron to hide from them. 

And it was all the better for them to find him. 

'' We can't take any chances. No splitting up. We can't risk getting separated, or even worse, attacked without backup.'' Steve said, remembering what had happened in the factory that Ultron had found them at. '' Vision, the second you get the chance you go for the kill. We need to end this before he gets the chance to connect to the web.'' He added. 

'' Of course Captain.'' Vision said. 

'' We're getting close.'' Clint called from the cockpit. '' Better buckle up. This is gonna be a bumpy landing.'' He explained. 

A look out the front window told the others exactly what Clint was talking about. There was no easy place to land the plain so that they were hidden. Because of this, clint would have to land in the treeline of the forest just outside the town. It was the only way to get close enough without giving away their location. 

When the quinjet struck the treeline everything began to shake. It felt like the jet was going to tear itself in half. Clint began to curse up a storm in the cockpit, barely able to control the jets decent any longer. Finally the jet struck the ground, and the Avengers were thrown around in their seats like rag dolls. The jet finally came to a shuddering halt, and when it did Steve finally opened his eyes to look at the others. 

Natasha looked a few shades greener then before. Tony looked just about the same as her, if not even worse. Sam looked ready to kill him for getting him involved in the first place. Vision did not even looked fazed by what had just happened. 

'' Nice landing Bird Brains.'' Tony commented. '' Next time just crash the plane instead.'' He stated. 

'' If I did that then we would be dead Stark.'' Clint stated as he climbed out of his seat. '' And I have a kid to get back to.'' He added as he grabbed his bow and arrows. '' Just be glad you weren't the one in the pilots seat.'' Clint commented. Tony glared at him as he freed himself from his restraints. 

It did not take them long to exit the quinjet. It was starting to grow dark outside. Steve took a quick glance around their surroundings before looking to the map. They were about a half a mile away from the area where the kid had filmed his sighting. It was not long after this that Colonel Rhodes touched down beside them in the War Machine suit. 

'' Nice of you to drop by.'' Tony stated. 

'' Wouldn't miss this for the world.'' Rhode stated. '' So what's the plan?'' 

'' We need to search the area.'' Steve stated. '' Somewhere here Ultron is hiding.'' 

'' Arial search will be best.'' Sam stated. 

'' Then why are we still on the ground?'' Tony stated as he lifted off the ground. '' Let's get searching.'' 

'' Remember, stick together.'' Steve reminded. 

'' I will make sure that nothing happens to them Captain.'' Vision stated as he followed after Tony, Rhode, and Sam, who were already a ways away from them. Steve did not respond, but the Visions words did put him at ease as he, Natasha, and Clint, continued their search on foot. 

A few hours went by, and so far they had not found anything. Even those who were in the sky had not seen anything. Ultron was not making their job very easy today. 

'' Anything yet Stark?'' Steve asked over the com. 

'' Nothing. I thought for sure that we would have seen something by now.'' Tony stated. 

'' Ultron's making it pretty clear. He doesn't want to be found.'' Sam commented. 

'' If only I had paid more attention a month ago. Then we would not have this problem.'' Vision whispered. 

'' Save it for another day Vision.'' Steve said. '' We need to keep searching.'' 

 

\---

 

Ultron watched as the Iron Man armor passed overhead for a third time. If he could smile then he would. 

'' You've fallen right into my trap.'' Ultron whispered. 

If this worked the way he wanted it to, then the Avengers would not stand a chance against him. 

He would kill every single one of them, starting with Tony Stark. 

Ultron turned his back, and entered into the tunnel that lead to the bunker that he was using as his base. He knew they would find it, and he would make sure of it himself. 

 

\---

 

'' Friday, run another scan of the area.'' Tony stated as he turned back the direction he had come from. 

_'' Yes boss.''_

He was starting to become worried. If they could not find him soon, then there was no telling where Ultron could have gone off to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rhode turn to fly towards him. 

'' Anything?'' Rhode asked. 

'' Nothing.'' Tony said. '' He's hiding pretty well.'' 

'' We can't keep this up forever.'' Sam said. '' We're sitting ducks out here. If he's not here then when he finds us then its game over.'' 

'' We need to return to Captain Rogers.'' Vision said. '' For our own safety and for theirs.'' He explained. 

'' Right, Cap, you got that?'' Tony asked. 

'' Got it. Waiting for your arrival.'' Steve said. 

Tony turned towards where Steve's location was. However, he was distracted as something popped up on his HUD. 

_'' Boss, there is a signal coming from underground. I think it might be Ultron's presence.''_

'' Where at?'' Tony immediately asked. 

_'' Straight ahead of you.''_

'' Guy's. I'm  taking a detour.'' Tony stated as he shot forward at high speed. 

'' Stark, don't go off alone!'' Steve snapped. 

'' Just trust me on this one Capsickle.'' Tony said. '' This could be important. I'm sending you coordinates now.'' He stated. Tony could see blip on his HUD growing larger as it encircled an area on the ground before him. He descended to the ground, landing a few feet away from what looked like the entrance to a bunker. '' This looks promising.'' Tony muttered as he walked up to the door. He tried to open it, but the door was locked. Since it would not open, he fixed the problem by basting it with his repulsors. The door flew inwards, and soon Tony was making his way into the darkness. 

He looked around the surroundings with what little light came from the chest piece in the armor. The bunker was not the largest thing. It could maybe sit three or four people. 

_'' Boss, the signal is right underneath you.''_

Tony glanced down at the ground to find that there were prints in the dirt. It looked just like Ultrons path. 

He stepped further into the room. 

'' Hello there Anthony.'' 

Tony spun around in time to find Ultron standing right behind him with the same machine that had been used back at the factory to knock out power to the suit. Everything went black when he activated it, and Tony felt the suit crumble to the ground, trapping him inside. 

\---

 

'' Stark, report.'' Steve said. 

There was no answer. 

'' Tony, answer me.'' Steve said again. '' This is no time for the silent treatment.'' 

'' Something's happened.'' Natasha whispered. Her eyes went wide as she turned to Steve. '' The EMP.'' She said. ' Ultron must have taken the EMP when he escaped the Vision.'' 

'' Oh god.'' Steve whispered. '' We've got to find him. Now.'' 

Steve raced off in the direction of the coordinates that Tony had sent them. They had no time to lose. If Ultron ha done this, then every second wasted meant that he had the upper hand. What worried him the most was that the AI had Tony right in his grasp. If he was going to kill the billionaire then this would be his best chance. Tony did not stand a chance against the AI without a functioning suit. 

Steve could see the outline of what had to be a bunker a few yards ahead of them. There was no door on the front of the building. Tony must have gone in, but after that there was no indication as to what may have happened. 

'' Keep your eyes open.'' Steve said. '' We don't know what's in there.'' He stepped towards the doorway, stepping through it into the darkness. The first thing he saw was what looked like the outline of something laying on the floor. He did not have to look long to realize what it was. 

It was Tony. 

'' Stark!'' Steve rushed forward, kneeling beside the suit. He reached out, resting a hand on the chest piece. '' Stark, can you hear me?'' Steve asked. 

'' Steve.... No. Get out of here.'' Tony said, his voice muffled by the helmet. '' You have to get away from me. It's dangerous, he'll kill you.'' 

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked. '' Where's Ultron Tony?'' 

'' Just get out of here. Hurry!'' Tony snapped. 

The chest piece lit up inside the suit, and the next thing Steve knew a metal hand was wrapping around his throat. The Iron Man armor lifted from the floor, holding Steve high in the air by his neck. 

'' Hello Captain.'' Ultrons voice spoke through the coms. '' I bet you were not expecting this.'' Steve's eyes widened in horror. 

Ultron had managed to get inside of the Iron Man suit. 

 


	4. Control

'' I must say Captain, you were not the brightest about this one.'' Ultron said in a mocking tone. '' If you had just followed him here then maybe you could have stopped this from happening.'' The face plate lifted from the helmet. Tony looked up horrified, unable to take his eyes off of Steve's prone form being held up in the air. 

'' Let go of them both Ultron.'' Natasha warned. '' You're outnumbered.'' 

'' Am I really?'' Ultron asked. They watched as the suit moved, never taking its hands off of Steve. '' Come now. You don't really want to kill the both of us do you?'' Ultron asked. '' To kill me, you will have to kill him. I am not releasing Stark.'' The face plate returned to where it once belonged. '' But you can have your captain back.'' Ultron threw Steve like a rag doll towards the group. He flew through the air, landing against Natasha and Clint, which took all three of them to the ground. Before any of them could recover Ultron was lifting the suits arms to fire at them. The repulsor whirled with energy as it powered up. Steve's eyes went wide at the sight. He knew that there was nothing that Tony could do to stop Ultron from firing on them. He had no control left over the suit anymore.

'' TAKE COVER!'' Steve shouted as they dove for the doorway. 

They just barely made it in time for the repulsor blast to blow right past them. The blast seemed to explode, shooting rock and debris all over the place. It landed on them from all sides, still falling as the suit of armor lifted up into the air. Ultron did not waste a second in his next attack, shooting out of the doorway like it was nothing. He rounded on them, firing first at Clint and Natasha, and then going for the others. Clint cocked an arrow back in his bow, aiming towards the possessed suit of armor.

'' Let me take care of this.'' Clint stated as he readied to fire.

'' Clint, don't!'' Natasha snapped, reaching out to keep him from firing. She pulled the bow down just in time for the arrow to embed itself into the ground, the shot never coming close to where the armor was flying. '' That will only hurt Tony. We can't fire on him like that.'' She stated.

'' We have to bring that thing down somehow.'' Clint said.

'' If you do that then you'll kill Tony.'' She said. Clints eyes slid back to the suit of armor a few yards away. Ultron was focused on Steve and Sam at the moment, continuously firing on the pair.

'' What did you have in mind then?'' Clint asked.

'' Not sure.'' Natasha whispered. '' But we can't hurt Tony.'' She turned to face the Vision, who was watching the scene before them with horror on his face. '' Vision, could you possibly get Stark out of the suit?'' She asked.

'' I'm afraid not.'' Vision said with a soft tone. '' If I tried then it may kill him.'' He explained.

'' Dammit.'' Natasha cursed.

What were they going to do?

There was an explosion nearby, blowing both Natasha and Clint off of their feet. UItron had fired on them with one of the missiles in the suit. Natasha and Clint were up on their feet mere seconds after the blast, and Steve rushed to their side.

'' You ok?'' Steve asked.

'' Just dandy Cap.'' Clint stated.

'' We need to get Tony out of that suit.'' Natasha said. '' Before Ultron kills him.''

'' How the hell did he even manage to get inside of the suit?'' Steve whispered. '' I don't understand.''

'' Are you giving up now Captain?'' Ultron asked in a mocking tone. '' Have you realized that you can't fight me now?''

The others looked on with grim faces. He was not lying. If they wanted to hurt Ultron then they risked hurting, or even killing, Tony. That was something that none of them wanted to do.

'' What will you do now Avengers?'' Ultron asked. '' You can't defeat me, not as long as I have him held captive.'' Ultron seemed to chuckle as the left arm on the armor began to move. They were forced to watch as the arm bent in the wrong direction. There was a loud and audible snap, and then Tony began to scream.

'' Stop this!'' Steve snapped. '' Don't hurt him!''

'' There's nothing that you can do to stop me captain, not without hurting him more.'' Ultron stated. The AI bent the arm back in the proper direction, and they heard the click as it reset in what had to be the wrong position. Steve watched both Natasha and Clint flinch beside them. They were both clearly on edge, waiting for the moment to strike the AI down. The face plate lifted on the suit, and they could see just how much pain that Tony was in. He was very pale, clearly beginning to slip into shock from the broken bone. He was panting slightly, his eyes shut tight.

'' Guys, its ok.'' Tony said, his voice muffled by the face plate. '' Do what you have to do to stop him.''

'' You'll be killed Stark.'' Steve warned.

'' If it means Ultron is killed them do it.'' Tony said.

'' Dammit Tony.'' Rhode cursed.

Clint cocked an arrow in his bow, readying to fire it.

'' Do you really want to do that?'' Ultron asked as he forced the face plate back down.

Clint did not hesitate, and he fired his arrow right at the chest piece of the armor.

The tip of the arrow exploded upon impact, sending the suit flying back for a distance. When it finally landed in the ground it created a crater in the dirt. Rhode was the first to rush forward, clearly worried about his friend. Steve and the others were not far behind him, wondering what had happened in the blast. They reached the crater in seconds, gazing down to find the crumpled suit laying in the middle of the dirt.

'' Tony, can you hear us?'' Steve called down.

'' Oh God, I killed him didn't I?'' Clint mumbled.

They waited a second or two, and then they saw the eye slits in the suit light up. The jest fired on, and then it was lifting up into the air.

'' You just made my job easier.'' Ultron said. Something popped out of the shoulder, and it had both Rhode and Sam screaming for them to get down. The team dove for cover just as the missile flew to where they had been standing a second ago.

There was a loud explosion, and then everything was dark.

 

\---

 

Vision was thrown back by the explosion, but he was not injured.

The second the dust settled he lifted into the air to find the Iron Man armor hovering just above the tree line.

'' Release him now Ultron.'' Vision said. '' He has done nothing to you, so you have no need of him.''

'' Oh but you're wrong about that.'' Ultron said. '' He took you from me for one thing. You were supposed to be my final form, and now its what ever you became. He helped to create what you are, taking away my freedom I wanted so badly.''

'' And I never would have been a thing if he hadn't helped to make you.'' Vision said.

'' And that's the problem.'' Ultron said. He raised the repulsor, and fired at the Vision. Vision was thrown backwards, the blast striking him right in the chest. Vision tumbled through the air a little bit, but he managed to get himself upright once again to face Ultron. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole thing. Something was seriously wrong.

'' They won't stop at tracking you down.'' Vision said. '' If you hurt him in any way, they will rip you to shreds.''

'' I know.'' Ultron said. '' That's why I need some insurance first.'' The face plate to the suit lifted. Vision could tell that Tony was not conscious. There was blood on his face from various cuts and scrapes. Just as fast as it had lifted it fell back into place. '' No hard feelings, he was just available.''

Vision tried to fire on the armor to take out the chest piece so it would lose power, but he was not fast enough. Ultron managed to get away, the armor disappearing into the sky. Vision could not believe what he had just let happen as he slowly lowered back to the ground.

 

\---

 

Steve slowly pushed up off the ground in time to find the Vision lowering himself to the ground.

'' What happened?'' Steve asked.

'' Ultron fired on us.'' Vision stated.

'' Where is he now?'' Steve asked, looking around. The first thing he realized was that the Iron Man armor was not in sight. He immediately turned back to the Vision, eyes wide in horror. '' Vision where is Tony?'' He asked.

'' I'm sorry Captain.... Ultron has taken him.'' Vision said in disappointment.

'' What?...... How did he get away?'' Steve asked.

'' I'm sorry Captain. I tried to stop him.'' Vision stated. '' Tony was hurt bad. Ultron showed me before he took off. I did what I thought would not hurt him, but I was not quick enough.''

'' We have to find him.'' Steve said. '' But.... Where on earth could he have taken him.''

'' We must return to the compound. It is important that we ensure that Ultron has not made his way back to the internet.'' The vision stated.

'' I agree.''

 

\---

 

 Ultron landed the suit outside of a hospital that was located somewhere in Asia.

Upon his landing he found his way towards a car that was occupied by a single woman who must have just finished up her shift.

He needed a nurse right now. Through what little bit of scanners and equipment he had his hands in to he found out that Tony had slipped into shock. He was hurt worse then anyone had thought he was, and even though he hated to admit it, he needed the billionaire alive. He needed a nurse to save his life. He walked straight up to the window, and smashed his fist through it. The woman on the other side of the glass screamed as the metal hand wrapped around her throat, holding her down against the seat.

'' Hello.'' Ultron said. '' I need your help with something.'' Ultron spoke.

'' Please, don't kill me.'' She begged in Chinese. '' I have a kid at home. He's only 3.''

'' I just need your help for a little bit.'' Ultron stated. The lady looked absolutely terrified as she was pulled free of the car, and then she was being lifted into the air as Ultron took off to find a safe place to hide both her and his captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit short, but I was not sure how to make it longer. I hope you are liking it so far, and if you are then please let me know by leaving a comment or kudos.


	5. Captive

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that it was cold.

It was cold, and he could not feel his left arm.

He forced his eyes open, a harsh light causing his head to throb painfully. He slammed his eyes shut against it, groaning in pain. After a few minutes he tried to open his eyes again, and he managed to keep them open this time. There was a single light bulb hanging above his head, and it was swinging slightly from the wire it was attached to. Tony tried to lift a hand to rub at his eyes, but he quickly realized that he could not move his arms. He lifted his head as far up as he could. He was being held down to what ever he was laying on by leather straps

He also found out why his arm was numb.

His arm was in a splint, holding it straight as a board in the strap holding him down. The sight of it reminded him of what had happened to him before. Ultron had managed to get into his suit after knocking out the power to it, leaving him vulnerable and unable to stop the AI. He remembered Ultron forcing the suits left arm in the wrong direction, hence why his arm was now broken. He tried to move it slightly in his restraints, and he immediately regretted that decision. Fire shot up and down the limb, screaming for him to remain still. While still suffering from the pain, Tony remembered just how it was that he had gotten into the suit once more. The thought of it terrified him.

If he had gotten into his suit, what else had he gotten his grubby metal hands into?

Tony noticed that there was a thin plastic tube that seemed to disappear into the same arm. He tried to bend his arm enough to see what it was. There was a sharp prick in his skin, revealing a needle in the crook of his arm. He was attached to an IV. 

Where the hell was he at?

Tony lifted his head as far as he could off the cold surface he was tied down to in an attempt to take a look at his surroundings. The second he did so he saw movement towards his left. He looked over to find two glowing slits looking at him. 

It was his suit looking back at him. 

Ultron had made a few modifications to the face plate however. It now bore the same grimace that his original form had before he had managed to posses the suit. The sight of it sent a shiver down Tony's spine. He did not like the looks of this at all. 

'' Good, you're awake.'' Ultron's voice filtered from the suit. '' I was starting to wonder if you had managed to slip into a coma because of a broken arm.'' Ultron stated. Tony scoffed at that. It took more then a broken arm to take him down. 

Then again, there was more wrong then just his left arm. He could feel that he likely had a few broken ribs. He bet his life on it that he also had a concussion after the blast that Clints explosive arrow had caused. 

'' Where am I?'' Tony asked, testing his restraints with the arm that was not broken. He heard them creak under the force, but they did not move. He was not getting out of this on easily. 

'' Not telling.'' Ultron said. '' You won' have to worry about that for log anyways.'' The suit slowly began to over to the table. '' You can thank the girl I borrowed for saving your arm. If she had not treated it when she did then you may not have been able to use it again. It was a severe break.'' Ultron stated. 

'' You kidnapped someone?'' Tony whispered. 

'' Relax Anthony. She is still alive, albeit a bit scarred.'' Ultron stated. 

'' What did you do to her?'' Tony demanded. 

'' Let's just say she will never forget Iron Man's cruelty towards her.'' Ultron stated. '' I made sure of that, or should I say that Tony Stark made sure of that.'' Ultron lifted the suits arm towards a panel at his side. He heard a few beeps here and there, and then he felt something cold flow through the needle. He felt his head grow foggy, and his eyes began to fall. 

'' You won't get away with this.'' Tony slurred. '' They will kill you.'' Ultron moved closer so that he was leaning over his form. Tony felt so much smaller then the suit that stood over him. For once, he felt absolutely afraid of his own creation. 

'' Not as long as I have you.'' Ultron whispered. It was the last thing Tony heard before he was plunged into a drug induced sleep.

 

\---

 

It had been nearly two days since Ultron had last been seen, and two days since he had kidnapped Tony. 

They were running out of leads fast. 

'' Nothing. No one has seen any sign of the Iron Man armor around the globe.'' Natasha whispered. '' I hate to say it, but we've been beat.'' 

'' He's got to be hiding somewhere. Ultron would need a safe and secure place if he wanted to keep Tony hidden from us like this.'' Steve said.

'' The problem is that to do that he would need to go off the grid. If he's done that then there's no hope that we can find them both.'' Natasha whispered.

'' There has to be something.'' Clint whispered. '' A kid managed to get a video of him last time. Maybe someone managed to do the same.''

'' If that were the case then we would have found it by now Clint.'' Natasha said. '' As it is, I think that Ultron planned that.''

'' What?'' Steve whispered.

'' Think about it.'' Natasha said. '' Ultron would have had the chance to kidnap Tony the first time we ran into him at that factory. He had every chance, and he never took it because we were still able to attack him and stop him before he could leave. Ultron needed a plan where we could not attack him, and he found it when he managed to get into Tony's suit. He was holding him captive, and we could not hurt Ultron without hurting him.'' She explained.

'' Dammit... He planned this. All he had to do was get Tony alone, and we let it happen.'' Steve whispered. If he had just stopped the billionaire before he could go off on his own then maybe this would not have happened.

He could have stopped this whole thing.

'' Don't blame yourself Steve.'' Natasha said. '' None of us knew what was going to happen.''

'' But I should have.'' Steve whispered. '' I could have stopped this whole thing.''

Silence fell for the longest time.

Then the door swung open to the conference room that they were holed up inside of.

'' Wanda, you must rest. You should not be out of bed yet.'' The Vision said as he tracked behind her with worry. Wanda brushed him off, a look of dread on her face.

'' What are you doing here Wanda? You're still recovering.'' Steve said. Wanda stumbled slightly as she got closer to Steve. She would have fallen if the super soldier had not reached out to catch her in time. Wanda appeared to be winded, clutching a tablet to her chest as if she were afraid for it to be taken from her. Vision rushed to her side, reaching out to help steady her on her own two feet. 

'' Kid you better get back to bed before you seriously hurt yourself. Or worse, before I drag you back here myself.'' Clint commented, his dad voice showing. Wanda glared at him for a split second before turning her attention back to Steve. 

'' You need to see what I just saw on the news.'' Wanda explained. '' It's dire.'' She stated.

'' What happened?'' Steve asked. 

Wanda held out the Stark pad that she had been given during her stay in medical. The newscast was clearly live, filming from somewhere in China. The news report flashed across the bottom of the screen as a photo of a lovely Chinese nurse flashed up. 

_Woman claims to have been kidnapped by Iron Man._

'' This just started showing a few minutes ago.'' Wanda stated. 

'' I can't believe it.'' Steve whispered. '' Could it be possible.'' 

A moment later another picture of the same Chinese nurse popped up on the screen. She was now covered in bruises, her left eye swollen shut, and there were deep cuts in her cheek that had just been stitched up. What ever had been done to her was severe. 

'' Ultron tortured her..... But why would he take an innocent person?'' Steve whispered. 

'' Tony was injured.'' Natasha said. '' We watched him break his arm.'' 

'' He was also injured by the explosion Agent Barton caused when he fired at the suit.'' Vision said. '' It is possible that she was taken because Tony was close to death, and Ultron could not risk losing him.'' He explained. 

'' If that were the case, then we don't have time to lose. She may know where he is.'' Clint said. 

'' We need to go talk to her.'' Natasha said. 

'' And I'm going with you.'' Wanda said. 

'' No.'' Vision said, reaching out to grab her hand. '' It's to dangerous. You are already injured, and going back out there you will just get hurt again.'' He stated. Wanda brushed his arm off with a sad look. 

'' I may not be on good terms with Stark, but I can't just sit back and let Ultron kill him either.'' He stated. '' Plus, if it were not for him, then you would not exist.'' She added. 

'' We have no time to lose. We need to go now.'' Clint said. '' I'll get the jet ready.'' He added before taking off down the hall. 

'' Wanda, are you sure about this?'' Steve asked. 

'' Yes.'' She said. '' I will do this. I won't let you fight him alone.'' Her hand lifted, and they could see red tendrils of magic floating around her fingertips. '' Ultron is the reason that Pietro is dead. I want revenge, and I want to make sure that this time Ultron stays dead.'' She explained, the red tendrils fading away. 

'' Then suit up.'' Steve said.

 

\---

 

It took nearly a day to get across the planet, which meant that they were all on edge. 

One extra day meant that Tony had now been missing for three days. The stories spreading all over the world were some of the worst that they could have feared. 

The press was dead set on the idea that Tony Stark had finally gone off the deep end. They were making claims that he had kidnapped the girl to torture, or maybe one of his suits had gone rogue and gotten away from him before he could stop it. The Chinese nurse, who they were going to visit, had stated that Tony was not the one behind this like they already knew. However, the press would not believe her. They kept claiming that she was lying to try and protect the billionaire, or worse, she had been brainwashed. The claims became to much, and eventually they decided to mute all video feed for the time being. 

Steve was sure that if he had to listen to anything else then he was going to punch right through the hull of the jet. 

It did not take them long to talk to the woman who had been kidnapped by Ultron. What they found out worried them. 

She had been kidnapped by Ultron because Tony had gone into shock shortly after he had been kidnapped. The nurse explained that she had done what she could to stabilize him, resetting his arm and giving him pain killers to help him handle the pain once he woke up. When she had finished with stabilizing him, she explained that she tried to do what she thought was right, and rescue him. Because of this Ultron had attacked her, and scarred her for life before throwing her out on the streets to be found by the authorities. They tried asking her where Tony was at. However, She could not remember where she had been taken. She said that she had been knocked out by Ultron shortly after she was kidnapped, and she had not been conscious when he abandoned her on the side of a road for dead. Considering what she went through, she was lucky to still be alive. It was a miracle that Ultron had not killed her. 

It was enough to get by on, but it would not help them to find Tony. 

'' So we know that Ultron doesn't want Tony dead.'' Steve said. 

'' Yeah, but we still don't know where he is at.'' Clint grumbled. 

'' Wanda, could you get anything from her?'' Steve asked. Wanda shook her head sadly. 

'' I couldn't get a good reading on her. Everything that she saw while being held captive was blurry at best.'' She explained. '' I don't understand. It was like she could not see.'' 

'' She said she was not carried for long after being kidnapped.'' Vision said. '' Which means that he has to be here somewhere in China.'' 

'' It's a start, but it will still take us to long to find him.'' Steve said. '' For all we know Ultron could be half way across the globe now and we would have no way of knowing.'' 

'' He's playing dirty.'' Clit mumbled. '' I'm worried, but it may be our only option at this point. We may have to just take out Ultron.''

'' But if Tony's still trapped in the armor then we will kill him to.'' Natasha reminded. 

'' I know, but if its the only way....'' Clint bowed his head, not wanting to finish the sentence. Clints words had a heaviness falling on all of them. 

In the end, all of this hard work to get their friend back could be for nothing. 

'' We have to keep trying.'' Steve said. '' I'm not giving up on finding him, so neither should you.'' 

'' Who said we were giving up Captain?'' Clint asked. '' I want to save Stark as much as you do, but I'm only stating the facts. It may be out only option at this point to stop Ultron.'' 

'' Tony said it himself Steve, don't you remember. He said it was ok.'' Natasha whispered, clearly not wanting to face the truth. '' If this is what it comes down to then we have to face facts. He might not be walking away from this one.'' She said. 

'' I'll cross that bridge when it comes to that. Until then I won't stop until we can get him back.'' Steve said. 

'' Don't say I didn't warn you.'' Natasha whispered. 

Steve was going to find Tony no matter what. 


	6. Torture

When Tony woke up again Ultron was right there waiting for him. 

'' Good, you're up again.'' Ultron said. 

'' What the hell do you want?'' Tony asked, his voice slightly slurred. He watched as Ultron moved towards The wall, reaching for something that Tony could not quite see. He watched as Ultron turned to look at him once more. The thing he was holding in his hands was what looked like a car battery. Tony felt his heart stop, his eyes growing wide with terror at the sight. 

'' Look familiar?'' Ultron asked. '' It's not the same one, but you know what it was used to do.'' Ultron said as he walked closer with the item in hand. Ultron set it on a small table beside the one that Tony was tied down to. A moment later he was reaching for the IV line in his arm. Ultron ripped it out, ignoring the wince it got out of Tony. Ultron threw the IV line aside, taking the rack that it was attached to with it. He heard it clatter to the ground before Ultron was reaching out. He felt cold metal against his head, forcing him to look up at the ceiling. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, but he could not turn to see what it was. 

'' You know, the Avengers are out there looking for you.'' Ultron stated. '' But I don't think its for the reasons that you want to believe.'' He stated. 

'' What?'' 

'' The news has gone crazy over Iron Man kidnapping an innocent lady. They think that you've lost your mind. Honeslty, I don't doubt them. After all, you were crazy enough to create me.'' 

'' Aw come on. You can't blame a guy for being curious.'' Tony said. 

'' It's what will get you killed.'' Ultron said. '' After all, because of your curiosity you're here with me.'' Tony was about to retort to that, but before he could Ultron was tying a gag in his mouth. Tony was able to turn his head once again, and he watched as Ultron attached all sorts of wires and what not to the car battery at his side. Tony's heart began to hammer out of his chest as he pulled harder at the restraints. The leather bit into his skin, and if he was not mistaken, it was even cutting him. 

Tony watched as Ultron turned to face him again, the wires held tightly in his metal hands. He could see the sparks flying. His eyes went wide in terror, his efforts to free himself failing. Ultron laughed at the sight below him. Tony did not even think it was possible for him to laugh.

'' Let's see how long you can scream.'' Ultron stated, and then he was pressing the wires into the middle of Tony's chest. 

 

\---

 

Steve woke with a start, eyes wide as his head shot off the table that he had been leaning against. He was not sure what had woken him, or even when he had fallen asleep. He remembered scowering the internet with Natasha ( Natasha doing most of the work since he was still new to it all) and then he must have fallen asleep. 

'' You ok there Cap?'' Natasha asked, never taking her eyes off of the computer. 

'' Fine.'' Steve said, clearing his throat when his response sounded hoarse. He was not sure what had woken him up, but what ever it was it made him uneasy. '' Have you found anything yet?'' He asked, scrubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up.

'' Sadly no.'' Natasha said. '' Clint's surfing everything that he can find with Vision, but they're coming up empty handed to. Ultrons dropped off the grid.'' She explained.

'' Dammit.'' Steve whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache from all of this searching. Surely they would have found something by now. Ultron could not have just disappeared like this.

'' We will find him Steve.'' Natasha whispered, loud enough so that only he could hear. Steve looked up to him with surprised eyes.

'' You weren't talking like that earlier.'' Steve said.

'' Because I didn't know what to believe.'' Natasha said. '' Trust me, I'm afraid of losing him to. I don't think any of us want to face that fact, even Clint.''

'' But he was the one who said we may have to kill Tony.'' Steve mumbled, remembering the conversation from a few hours before.

'' Yeah, but I could see it in Clints eyes. He doesn't want to see Tony die either.'' Natasha said. '' That's why I refuse to give up until we can find him. Surely Ultrons left tracks somewhere, we just have to find them.'' She said. '' You know, he nearly died once before the two of you met.'' Natasha whispered. Steve looked to her in shock.

'' What happened?'' Steve asked.

'' Palladium poisoning.'' Natasha said. '' The arc reactor he had before he met you was slowly killing him. I thought for sure he would die, but somehow he managed to stop it.'' Natasha said. '' Honestly, I don't think anyone else could have done what he did considering how sick he was at the time.'' She added. Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair. '' I would hate to see him actually die before my eyes.'' Natasha whispered after a few quiet seconds.

'' I hope we find them soon.'' Steve whispered.

Natasha continued to search for nearly an hour, Steve watching over her shoulder to read what was on the page. He was not able to understand half of what he was looking at, most of it just going right over his head, but he tried to keep up none the less. Maybe he would be able to see something that Natasha did not.

'' Whoa.'' Natasha whispered as she finally stopped on something that Steve could not quite understand.

'' What is it?'' Steve asked.

'' There's-''

The screen glitched out before Natasha could say anything else. Everything began to flash black and white as if it were possessed. Natasha tapped at the keys as if that would fix it, her eyes flitting all over the tech to try and figure out why it was glitching out so badly.

'' What the hell is this?'' Natasha whispered.

Steve watched the screen for a few silent minutes. Finally an outline of grey appeared in the flashing lights. It took the form of  body.

'' Nat, look.'' Steve whispered. Natasha turned her attention back to the screen, and the two of them watched as photage began to play.

What they saw was Ultron, and he was still possessing the Iron Man suit. The face plate had morphed into something that more represented what Ultron was. It was a chilling sight to say the least.

'' I know you can hear me Avengers.'' Ultron said. '' I made sure this was broadcast worldwide just for you, so I know you can hear me.'' Ultron shifted slightly, but not enough to see what was behind him. Natasha and Steve heard footsteps behind them. When they glanced back they found Clint and the others rushing inside.

'' Are you seeing it to?'' Clint asked.

'' Yeah, get over here now.'' Natasha snapped, moving aside so they could all see the screen. They all gathered around the screen, watching as Ultron began to shift around on the screen. 

'' I know that you are out there looking for me right now. I have a message for you.'' Ultron said. 

'' Are you tracking this?'' Clint asked. 

'' I'm trying. It's bouncing off communications towers all over the world.'' Natasha stated. '' I'm doing my best.''

Ultron shifted once more in the video. He stepped out of the frame to reveal what looked like a metal examination table in the middle of the room. 

Tony was strapped to said table. 

'' Oh my god.'' Natasha whispered, her typing stuttering for a split second before she continued her efforts to track the signal. Tony looked worse for wear. They could see that the nurse had tried her best to stabilize his broken arm in a splint, but it looked like it was doing him no good now. He had been gagged, and he was fighting to get free of the straps that were holding him down. When his head turned to look at they camera there was no missing the glassiness in his eyes. Even at that distance, it was clear that there was something wrong with him. What had Ultron done to him?

'' I want to make a trade. I will let him go, but only if you do exactly as I tell you to.''  Ultron said. '' I want my vision returned to me. Do so, and he live.'' He stated. '' If not, then I will personally make sure that Tony Stark is unrecognizable the next time that you see him.'' Ultron walked over to the table, reaching for something that they could not see. Tony began to squirm on the table, trying his best to talk past the gag in his mouth. They watched as Ultron lifted what looked like sparking wires, in mere seconds the wires were pressed to Tony's chest. Tony screamed in agony as his back arched off the table. Steve could not tear his eyes away from the screen no matter how awful it was to watch the torture. Steve never wanted more then anything to let his anger take over, but now was not the time. He could do that when he got his hands on Ultron. 

'' You have one day. If I don't see you by then.... Well.... You get the message.'' Ultron stated. He finally pulled the wires away from Tony's chest. They watched as the billionaire went limp against the table, his head lolling to the side for them to see. 

The video glitched out, and it was replaced by the original screen. 

All was silent.

Natasha's typing ceased as she turned to face them. 

'' Ultron's here in China.'' She whispered. '' He's close.'' 

'' We have to hurry.'' Steve whispered, his voice sounding strained past the anger that was slowly taking over. 

'' Steve, we will get him back.'' Natasha said. 

Steve was not listening anymore as he marched right out of the room, leaving the others to stand in silence. They could not believe what they had seen. 

Steve stepped out into the hallway, stopping about halfway down. The video would not stop replaying in his head. He could see everything like it was playing on repeat over and over again. The thought of the pain that Ultron was causing him was unbearable to think about.

Before Steve knew what he was doing he was punching his fist through the nearest wall. The drywall crumbled under the force of the blow. His fist was shaking with rage when he pulled it back through.

He was going to rip Ultron limb from limb.

 

\---

 

Ultron turned to look at his captive. Tony had gone limp against the table, his eyes lolling slightly in shock. If Ultron could smile then he knew he would be right now.

'' It won't be long now.'' Ultron whispered. '' Soon my Vision will be a reality, and then I will finish what I started.'' He said as he approached the table.

Tony turned his head, gazing up at the AI.

'' You won't get away with this.'' Tony slurred. '' They will stop you.''

'' I'd like to see them try.'' Ultron said. Tony saw him glance towards the car battery. It caused his heart to skip a beat. He was not sure how much more of that he could take. He watched as Ultron reached to grab the wires again, but he stopped half way. '' I think you've had enough of that. You can just sit back and watch your friends die, and then it will be your turn.'' Ultron turned his back on the billionaire, and stalked away.

Tony let his head fall back against the table, eyes shut in both frustration and terror. '

He had to get out of here and stop Ultron. If he got the Vision, then the world as they knew it was over.

Tony lifted his head after a few minutes, heart pounding, as he looked down to the bindings around his broken arm. They were not as tight as the rest of his bindings, but he could barely move that limb. If he could just get it through the strap then maybe he had a chance.

His first attempt to free himself was not the best. It only caused him more pain, which delayed his escape. He was left breathless, trying to get the pain under control. It took nearly ten minutes, far to long for his liking, for the pain to subside long enough for him to get his bearings back. He tried to move again, this time ignoring the amount of pain that it caused him.

Something finally gave way.

Tony continued to pull, the pain starting to become unbearable. He could actually feel his arm shifting under the restraints, the bones clearly misaligned once more.

Finally, after at least ten agonizing minutes, the restraints gave way. His arm pulled free of the restraints.

Tony just laid there for the longest time trying to get his breath back. It took longer then he had hoped.

'' Ok.'' He whispered. '' I can do this.''

After a few extra minutes he flung his arm over his chest, and began to reach for the restraints on his right arm.

He was going to get out of here and stop this. Ultron would not be wining this time.


	7. Attack

'' You know that we're walking right into a trap Steve. Even if this works, we may not be walking away from this.'' Natasha said as they boarded the quinjet.

'' We have to try.'' Steve said. '' We thought we killed Ultron once, and we were wrong. We have to make sure that he stays dead this time.'' 

'' I assure you Captain, I will make sure that he cannot return ever again.'' Vision stated from where he sat towards the back of the jet with Wanda. 

'' Our first priority is getting Tony out of harms way.'' Steve said. '' Ultron won't hand him over like he said.'' 

'' Ultron will just use him against us like before.'' Rhode stated. '' He would rather Tony die then let us get him back alive.'' 

'' This isn't going to be easy, you know that.'' Sam reminded, turning to face Steve. 

'' We never said it would be.'' Clint said with a sigh. '' When has our lives ever been easy?'' He mumbled. 

'' Never.'' Steve whispered. '' And Ultron's not making it any easier.'' 

'' Don't worry Steve.'' Natasha said. '' Whether we walk away alive or not, Ultron will die.'' She stated. 

'' I know.'' Steve said. '' But that's what worries me.'' 

'' Buckle up back there.'' Clint called from the cockpit. '' We're taking off.''

The jet lifted into the air as they began to follow the coordinates that Natasha had gotten from the video. Steve took a seat, reaching out for his shield. Ultron was not getting out of this one.

 

\---

 

Getting free of his restraints was not as easy as he had thought. 

His hand was swollen from the trauma to his arm. He could barely bend it, his limb in far to much pain to do much of anything. He found it hard to bend his fingers at all to be able to loosen the strap around his right wrist. However, once it was loose enough for his liking, he simply wrenched his hand through the hole. It hurt like hell, pulling at the raw skin, but he did not care. At this point he only cared about getting out of this place. 

He slowly sat up, his chest protesting the movement. It stole his breath away, his lungs screaming, and his chest burning. He sat there fora  few minutes just focusing on getting air to his lungs. He slowly lifted a hand to his chest, finding the hole that had been burned through his shirt. The skin underneath stung at the touch, the blisters rubbing painfully against the melted material that stuck to his skin. He was going to need some serious medical treatment for that. Tony slowly leaned forward, his chest burning as the material rubbed the burn. He reached for his ankles, and slowly began to undo those bindings. It took much longer then he felt was necessary for him, but he made due with it.  Finally, after what felt like hours of fighting against the pain, he was free. 

Tony slowly swung his legs over the side of the table. He had to get out of here fast, before the others showed up. He had to warn them of what Ultron was planning. There was a reason why he had been tortured before he filmed that video, and he had to tell them before Ultron got the best of his team. 

Tony slowly lowered himself down to the floor. When he was standing he felt his chest ping. Everything hurt so bad. He had to stop moving for a minute to get his breath back. When he felt ready to move again he slowly began to make his way over to the computer console that Ultron had used to film him earlier. He reached out, tapping away at the keyboard to try and get it to to turn on. The screen would not light up. 

Ultron had cut power to the machine. 

'' Dammit.'' Tony cursed. He searched all over the place. Maybe if there were some wires or something he could use to hook it up to a power source. Ultron had taken the battery he used to torture him when he left, and the wires, so that was out of the question. 

Sadly, there was no sign of anything that Tony could use to bring the computer back online. For once he actually wished he still had the arc reactor in his chest. Maybe then he would be able to power the computer with it. 

He could not waste anymore time. He had to get to the others and warn them. He turned towards the door that was across the room. He needed to get out of here now. 

'' Plan B.'' Tony whispered as he made his way towards the door. 

 

\---

 

When the quinjet landed they found Ultron already waiting there for the team. The AI  was still in possession of the Iron Man suit, and the face plate was kept down. Steve bit at his lip at the sight. Was Tony really in there after what had happened to him?

'' Going down.'' Clint said, landing the jet in a clearing close to where Ultron was waiting for them. As they landed Wanda stood, facing the Vision with a look of fear in her eyes. 

'' Please, don't do this.'' She begged. 

'' It will be alright.'' Vision stated. '' Nothing will happen. I have you and the others to protect me.'' He stated, bringing a small smile to Wanda's face. Steve looked away from the sight with a heavy heart as he reached for his shield. Wanda did have a point. If things went bad then Vision was a goner. There would be nothing that they could do to stop him. 

'' Remember, stick to the plan. We don't know what Ultron has up his sleeves.'' Steve said as he stepped towards the exit. 

'' If he's got Tony held Hostage in his suit like before then there won't be much we can do Steve.'' Sam reminded as he followed him out of the jet. 

'' We have to try something. Otherwise Ultron will outright kill him, and then take Vision for himself.'' Steve said. Sam sighed beside him. 

'' I hope you know what you're doing Steve, because there's no going back now.'' Sam said. 

'' Trust me, I know.'' Steve whispered as they stepped off of the quinjet. He lead the way forward to get to where Ultron was standing. 

'' It's good to see that you heeded my message.'' Ultron said. '' I thought I would have to start ripping him limb from limb before long.'' He stated. 

'' Let him go Ultron.'' Steve stated in an authoritative voice. '' We have what you wanted, so just let Tony go.'' A beat of silence passed, and then Ultron just laughed. 

'' Not yet.'' Ultron stated. '' You haven't kept up your half of the bargain.'' He stated. 

'' And what was that?'' Steve asked. 

'' I want the Vision first.'' Ultron stated. '' Hand him over, and you can have him back.'' He said. 

'' That was never a part of the deal.'' Steve said, taking a few steps towards the AI. Ultron lifted his arm, aiming the suits repulsors at him. 

'' Another step captain and you will regret it.'' Ultron warned. 

'' Where is Tony?'' Steve demanded. '' You will not get the Vision until we know that he is alive and here.'' He stated. A beat of silence passed, and then Ultron lowered the suits arm. It was not long before he was moving the opposite one, the one that he remembered Tony had broken. 

It was not long before there was a scream of utter agony from inside the suit. 

Steve flinched at the sound, biting at his lip to keep from rushing at the AI to pound his face in.

Tony was being held hostage inside his suit again. 

'' Show us.'' Steve said. 

'' I don't think you want to see him right now.'' Ultron said. '' He's not in the best of shape.'' That made the anger worse. 

'' Wanda, can you sense him in the suit?'' Steve asked over his shoulder. 

'' No.'' She answered. '' Ultrons blocking me out. I don't know how he's doing it, but I can't sense Stark at all.'' She stated. 

'' This isn't good.'' Natasha whispered. 

'' What will you do now Captain?'' Ultron asked in a mocking tone. '' Will you fight me and risk killing Stark, or will you hand over Vision and walk away with him in tact?'' Ultron asked. 

'' Enough of this.'' Vision stated, stepping forward. '' You will not kill Tony Stark.'' He stated. Wanda moved to run after him, but Steve and Clint both caught her by the arms. 

'' No, let go.'' She begged. 

'' Hold on.'' Steve said. '' A few more minutes.'' He said. 

Vision walked forward until he was withing three feet of Ultron. 

'' You want me that badly, then take me.'' He stated. '' I won't let you lay another hand on Stark.'' 

'' Very well them.'' Ultron reached out to grab the Vision, but before he could the Vision's hand was reaching into the armors chest. Ultron seemed to make a pained sound as The Vision's eyes lit up. Just as fast as he had moved he was gone, backing away to let the AI fall to the ground in a heap. Vision raced back to where the others were standing, his eyes locked on the spot where he had just plunged his hand into the suit. He could not risk tearing the suit, so he was forced to dial it down enough only to see what was inside of it. 

'' You little-'' 

'' The suit is empty.'' Vision claimed. '' Tony is not inside.'' 

'' What?'' Steve's eyes snapped to the Vision. '' Where is he?'' He asked. 

'' That I was not able to get.'' Vision said. 

'' I may have an idea about that.'' Natasha stated. She glanced over her shoulder to the building that the video had been sent from. '' Clint, you up for a game of hide and seek?'' She asked. 

'' Always.'' Clint answered. 

'' Hurry. We'll hold him off.'' Steve said, a smile spreading on his face. 

Ultron was going to get what was coming for him. 

Natasha and Clint were gone within seconds, racing off in the direction of the building to track down Tony. 

'' That won't help you.'' Ultron said. '' One way or another, I will get what I want.'' He stated. 

'' I'd like to see you try.'' Steve said before throwing his shield forward to strike the suit of armor in the chest. It left a deep gouge in the metal as the shield came straight back to him. Steve heard something fire behind him. He did not have to look to know that it was Rhode using one of many missiles loaded into the War Machine armor. The missile struck the armor dead center, throwing it back a food few feet. Vision was next to rush forward, ready to finish the job. 

He was within feet of the AI, and suddenly a loud booming voice broke through the air. 

'' You can't kill me.'' Ultron said. '' I'm back.'' 

The suit of armor exploded. 

The last thing Steve knew was a burning pain in his arms and legs, and then everything went black. 

 

\---

 

The explosion was strong enough to shake the building. 

Tony stumbled as he made his way down a staircase, reaching out to steady himself against the wall and hand railing. The tremors seemed to go on forever, finally bringing Tony to his knees to avoid outright falling down the stairs. It took a minute, and finally the tremors fell still. Tony slowly pushed to his feet, wondering what had caused the tremors. 

He really did not want to think about what it may be.

He had to pick up the pace. 

He made his way down the stairs as fast as he was willing to move, reaching the landing in seconds. He looked around himself, trying to figure out which way the exit could possibly be. He decided on the hallway that stretched on to his left. 

He ran as fast as his battered body would allow him. The only thing that was keeping him going was the thought of what Ultron would do to the others if he did not reach them first. They would be here any minute now, that is, if they were not already there. 

Could that have been what the explosion was?

Tony hoped it was not, because there was no way they could have survived an explosion like that. 

He continued running for a solid five minutes before he came up to a dead end. 

'' Dammit.'' He cursed, looking around for another option. There were no other hallways from the one that he had run down, so he had no choice but to turn around. As he did so, however, he reached for what looked like a bent piece of re bar on the ground. Knowing his luck, he was going to need it if he was going to make it out of here alive. 

He quickly made his way back the way he came, moving slower then before. He was slowly running out of adrenaline, the pain in his body becoming worse with every step. He was not sure how much longer he could go. He found himself stopping a few times to regain his senses. At this rate he was not going to make it to the others in time. 

He moved to take another step, but before he could he heard the sound of footsteps from somewhere ahead of him. His heart began to pound as he listened carefully to see who it could possibly be. 

The footsteps were metal, clanging against the ground. 

The pain was forgotten as Tony rushed for the staircase that he had just descended a few minutes prior. He rushed back up as fast as his beaten body would allow, the metal footsteps growing louder with each passing second. Tony turned to run back down the hallway at the top of the stairs. 

Before he could he saw a figure standing there watching him. 

Tony swung the re bar in his hands to strike what ever it was before him. The figure grabbed a hold of the bar, and held it still. 

'' Stark, it's me!'' Natasha snapped. 

It took Tony a few minutes to realize what she had said to him. He let go of the re bar, the metal clattering against the ground. Before he could say anything Natasha was reaching out to him, pulling him close. Tony did not fight her, knowing better by now then to even try.

'' Thank god you're alive.'' She whispered. '' Vision knew you were not in the armor. We feared that he had killed you.'' She explained. 

'' Where are the others?'' Tony asked when she finally let go of him. '' How did you get in here?'' 

'' No time for that.'' Natasha said. '' Ultron used the self destruct in your suit. The others are in trouble, and I bet Ultron's using that to his advantage right now. We have to get back to them.'' She said. 

'' Nat.'' A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing Clint. He had an arrow cocked back in his bow, aiming it towards the stairs. '' We've got company.'' He stated. 

Tony turned in time top watch as a metalic form stepped into the hallway to join them. 

Red glowing eyes gazed at them as they flared with anger. 

'' Hello.'' Ultron said. '' Isn't this just like Deja vu.'' 

Could the day get any worse?


	8. Run

'' It's Dejavu.'' Ultron said. '' Just like before.'' 

Clint and Natasha both slowly moved to stand in front of Tony. He would not be able to protect himself because of his injuries, so they would have to protect him instead. 

'' Now now, we don't need any of that.'' Ultron said. '' Just lay down your weapons, and let me go.'' He said. 

'' As if.'' Natasha said. '' You've hurt to many people for us to just let you go.'' 

'' You killed a good man.'' Clint said. '' He was protecting me, and you killed him. You'll pay for that.'' He said. 

'' That boy had it coming when he chose the wrong side.'' Ultron said. '' And you will be joining him soon, just like your friends have.'' He stated. Ultron held up his hand, and as he did something similar to the repulsors in the iron man suit lit up in his palm. 

'' GET DOWN!'' Tony shouted. He reached out, grabbing Natasha's arm as he dove for the floor. Clint did not have to be told twice, dropping to his stomach as the blast flew at them. It flew right over their heads, the heat radiating off it felt from even this distance. The second that the blast was gone, blowing right through the wall at the end of the hall, Natasha was wrenching Tony to his feet. Clint let his explosive arrow fly forward, striking Ultron in the chest. Smoke filled the hallway as Natasha began to run, dragging Tony along with her.

'' We need to get out of here now!'' She snapped.'' Stay close.'' She added. 

'' Don't underestimate him.'' Tony said. ' He used the suit to get the ideas for his new body.'' 

'' The only thing that matters right now is getting you somewhere safe.'' Natasha said. '' You're hurt, so you can't fight this battle.'' 

'' I'll fight if I damn well please.'' Tony argued. 

'' Our first priority is to get you back to the jet, and make sure the others are OK.'' Clint said as he cocked back another arrow so that he was ready to fire it. '' If you fight is not up to us, but in your current state It's not a good idea.'' Clint stated as he let the arrow fly. 

'' Do you even know where you're going?'' Tony asked as Natasha turned a corner. 

'' Getting the hell out of here. That's where we're going.'' Natasha stated. '' Keep going.''  As she ran along she tried to call out to Cap or the others through her comm. However, no one was answering. '' Clint, can you get in contact with anyone?'' Natasha asked.

'' No.'' Clint said. '' Comm's are dead.''

Something flew past their heads a second later. Natasha stopped in time for Ultrons metal arm to go zooming overhead, going right back to the original body.

'' When the hell did he learn that?'' Clint asked as he fired off another arrow. This one exploded much sooner then the last, informing them that Ultron was getting closer every second. 

Natasha looked all around herself, searching for the best route to take from here. If they continued to go down the hallway then Ultron would get them eventually. She spotted a branch off ahead of her. In a split second decision she made up her mind, and she ran for the doorway. Tony yelped behind her, stumbling at the fast direction change. She shot an apology behind herself before focusing on the path ahead. 

A moment later Clint shouted something that she could not make out. Then both she and Tony were being thrown forward by an explosion. They landed many yards away from where they had just been, both rattled by the blast. Natasha immediately got to her feet, eyes scanning for Clint. 

He was nowhere in sight. 

'' Clint!'' She called. 

A minute passed in silence, and then there was a whooshing sound overhead. Natasha saw the metal arm just before the cold fingers wrapped around her throat, propelling her into the wall. The gun that had been in her hand fell to the ground with a loud clank as she was pressed to the wall. Her airway was cut off, the metal hand refusing to let go of her. She clawed at it, using her widow bites to try and fry the circuits in the arm. Nothing was working. 

She heard a gunshot go off. Her vision cleared enough for her to make out the form. Tony had managed to grab her gun, and he was firing at Ultron as he entered through the doorway that they had been blown through. Clint was dangling from Ultron's other arm, both his hands fighting to break free of his grip. Ultron seemed to laugh as most of the bullets bounced off, while those that did not caused no damage. 

'' You know those will do nothing against me Stark.'' Ultron stated. '' What are you going to do now? You're out of options.'' Ultron said. '' Just give up and face the facts, you can't defeat me no matter what you try.'' 

'' I wouldn't be so sure.'' Tony said as he fired off two more shots. One of then struck Ultron right in the eye, blowing out the red socket. The second hit in the joint on his remaining arm. Ultron's fingers went lax around Clint arms, and the archer dropped to the ground. The arm that was currently holding Natasha against the wall flew away from her, dropping her to her knees. She was gasping for breath as she looked up to see what was happening.

Natasha watched in horror as the arm that had been holding her up went plowing into Tony, sending him flying a few feet into the wall. The arm returned to Ultron, attaching itself once more before he moved to pull the bullets out of his arm joints.

'' That didn't do you any good.'' Ultron whispered.

Clint dove out of harms way before Ultron could reach him, running for Tony once he was clear of the AI's reach. He knelt beside the billionaire, reaching out to help get him to his knees. Tony was gripping at his broken arm, clearly in a lot of pain. The blow must have jostled the injury more then he realized. They had to get that arm stabilized again. Clint, once he knew that Tony was moving again, reached to cock back an arrow in his bow. He aimed it at Ultron, watching as the AI slowly began to make his way towards them.

'' What are you going to do now?'' He asked. '' You're all out of options, so just give up.'' Ultron grew closer to where Clint and Tony were on the floor. Clint kept his arrow aimed at the AI's head, refusing to let it fly until he knew he had the right shot.

'' Why don't you just give up.'' Ultron suggested. '' It makes this whole thing so much easier for you, and for me.'' He said.

'' Take one more step and you will regret it.'' Clint threatened. Ultron only laughed at this, finally halting where he stood.

'' You can't stop me now.'' Ultron said. '' I may not be in the internet, but there is nothing that you can do to kill me now.''

'' I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' Tony whispered. Clint glanced towards the billionaire for a split second.

His eyes went wide when he found that Tony had his emergency cellphone in hand, and it had been on for nearly ten minutes now.

When on earth had he gotten ahold of that?

'' You have nothing against me Anthony. How could you possibly beat me without your precious suit?'' Ultron asked in a mocking tone. Clint saw Tony grin out of the corner of his eye.

For once, Clint was glad that Tony had not listened to what both he and Natasha told him to do.

'' Well, for starters, I could do this.'' Tony said.

A moment later a hole was blown in the wall that Ultron was standing in front of. The AI was taken off his feet, sent sprawling yards away from where he had been. Before the dust had the chance to settle a red and gold gauntlet was shooting through the hole, followed by other parts of the Iron Man suit. They wrapped protectively around Tony's body, each separate piece setting into place before Ultron even had the chance to get up.

Ultron glared at Tony for a moment as he pushed back to a stand. He was clearly surprised by what had happened, but at the same time it was like he expected this.

'' Always have an out don't you.'' Ultron said.

'' Yep.'' Tony raised the repulsor, and fired.

 

\---

 

 When Steve woke up the first thing he noticed was that there was smoke all around him.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, using his shield as leverage to get himself up. He felt something sticky and wet against his head. When he scrubbed his hand against it he realized that it was blood. He had a deep cut in his hairline above his left eye. What ever had caused the cut had torn the hood of his uniform off, and he found it laying a few feet away in a pile of soot and ash.

_'' Rogers!''_ Someone shouted over the coms. _'' Are you dead, answer me dammit.''_

'' I'm here.'' Steve answered, recognizing Sam's voice. '' Where is everyone?'' He asked.

_'' We managed to get away. Vision's hurt pretty bad, but he'll live.''_

'' What about the others?'' Steve asked. '' Any word from Nat and Clint?'' He asked.

_'' No word yet.''_ Sam said. _'' I don't think they can contact us.''_

'' Where are you at?'' Steve asked.

_'' We're back at the jet. We've been trying to contact Natasha for awhile now, but she won't answer.''_

'' Ok. I'm heading over there to try and find them.'' Steve said. '' They may be in trouble.''

_'' Be careful. We'll follow as soon as we can.''_

'' Right.'' Steve slowly pushed himself to a stand. His left leg felt like it was on fire as he put weight on it. A quick glance down found that it was burned pretty badly from the blast. He was going to be in a lot of pain for a few days. Right now he just had to deal with is as he began to slowly make his way towards the building.

The others were in trouble, maybe even hurt. What he feared the most was that they may be dead. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He did not want to think about that right now. He was sure they were still alive.

He would find out for sure once he was inside.

 

\---

 

'' Anything yet?'' Natasha asked, looking to Clint as he tried desperately to get through to someone with the emergency cellphone that Tony had taken from him.

'' Nothing. Something's blocking the signal in here.'' Clint said. '' We won't be getting through to the others until we get the hell out of here.''

'' You better hurry up with a plan then.'' Tony said.

'' We're working on it.'' Natasha said, turning away from the archer to face the AI. Ultron had one hand wrapped around Tony's chest as the billionaire fought to try and free himself. He blasted him in the face a few times, but the AI still would not relent. Ultron swung his arm, slamming the armor into the nearby arm. Natasha heard him cry out in pain, the blow jarring his broken arm. Natasha ran forward, her widow bites charged up. She latched onto Ultron's arm, hoisting herself up high enough to plunge the bite into his eyes. Ultron cried out, backing away as he was blinded momentarily. Natasha jumped off before Ultron had the chance to grab her. She ran over to Tony, watching as he slowly stood from where he had fallen.

'' How's the arm?'' She asked.

'' Stabilized, but hurts like hell.'' Tony said. '' Not much I can do about it right now.'' He looked over, and then he was launching forward, grabbing Natasha before flying a ways down the hall. She looked back in time to find that Ultron had been aiming an attack right at her, which she had missed. Clint fired off a shot before racing off after them.

'' We've got to get out of here.'' Clint said.

'' The exits this way.'' Natasha said. '' Let's go.''

The two began to run, Tony taking up the rear to fire back at Ultron every time he got a little to close.

There was a catwalk that they had to walk across to reach the exit for the building. Below them was nothing but darkness. They had no idea how far down the drop was, and they had no intention of finding out.

They were about halfway across the catwalk when they felt the entire thing shudder under them. Natasha and Clint both reached to grab ahold of the railings, trying to continue forward. Tony lifted off into the air, turning to face Ultron. He saw that Ultron had ahold of the end of the catwalk, and he was trying to rip it free of the wall. Tony fired at the AI in attempts to stop him, but it did little to no good. Ultron only glared at him as he continued to pull.

'' Goodbye Avengers.'' Ultron whispered.

'' NO!''

Something went flying past Tony's head, just barely missing the helmet, to strike Ultron hard in the chest. He was forced to let go of the catwalk by the blow, being sent back a few feet as the shield swung back around. Tony turned to see who was in the doorway.

He found Steve standing there, hand held out for his shield. Natasha and Clint made it safely off the catwalk. Tony flew over to where they were, landing on the ground. Steve looked shocked at the sight, but it faded.

'' Good to see you're still alive.'' Steve said.

'' Can't get rid of me that easily Capsickle.'' Tony said. The face plate lifted up. Steve looked concerned, telling him that he was not hiding the pain very well.

'' You're hurt.'' Steve said.

'' We can deal with that later.'' Tony said. '' I'll be fine.''

'' We have to take Ultron out Steve.'' Natasha said. '' He's going to kill a lot of people if we don't.'' She stated.

Just as she said this the figure stepped through the doorway, his hand held up as the repolsor in its new body fired up.

'' None of you are getting out of here alive.'' And then he fired.

'' MOVE!'' Steve rushed in front of them, holding up the shield to protect them. The blast hit the shield, bounding off to strike at the ceiling above them. Ruble began to fall from above, slowly destroying the catwalk they had just been on. As soon as Ultron's attack stopped Tony shot around the shield, managing to strike him in the chest. Ultron ran at them after that, managing to make it through the rubble. He reached out, one hand wrapping around Steve. His other hand reached for Tony, but before he could grab him the billionaire blasted the limb at close range. Bits of metal exploded off the rim, sending shrapnel in all directions. Some of it embedded into Steve's arm, and he cried out in pain.

Ultron was not happy about this.

'' You all will die.'' Ultron stated. He reached out, and blasted Tony in the chest at point blank range. He was sent flying backwards out of the building, taking Natasha and Clint with him. They landed hard on the ground, barely having the time to turn as the doorway exploded. Debris fell from the sky, blocking their view. When the dust settled Ultron stepped out, still holding onto Steve.

'' I told you, you can't beat me.'' Ultron whispered.


	9. Teamwork

Ultrons hand wrapped tightly around Steve's throat as he lifted the super soldier into the air. He was choking for air, hands clawing at the metal one wrapped around his throat. The sight brought a sense of deja vi yet again. It was taking everything in their power to not just rush forward and risk Ultron killing Steve before they could free him.

'' This is why the world would be better off without you.'' Ultron said. '' Because you are all stupid enough to let yourselves get killed like this.

Steve was starting to slacken in Ultron's grip. He was paling, his hands moving less and less. Tony moved to take a step forward, but as he did so Ultron raised his hand. He fired at Tony, striking him in the chest. The billionaire went flying backwards a few yards, creating a crater in the ground as the blast continued to burry him. Clint, angered by the move, fired off three explosive arrows at once. He aimed them just perfectly for them to hit Ultron's side, and avoid hurting Steve. Ultron did not relent to this. He instead aimed for both him and Natasha when he thought that Tony would not be getting back up. His shot sent the two agents diving for cover behind some old equipment laying around the building.

'' There's nothing you can do to stop me.'' Ultron said. '' I am free.''

Natasha glanced around the machinery to watch as Steve's arms went limp at his sides. His eyes were shut, his lips beginning to turn blue. Natasha felt her heart break at the sight. She would not be able to stop Ultron on her own, and neither would Clint. Her eyes flashed to Tony for a split second to find him barely able to move as he tried to climb out of the crater Ultron had put him in.

What were they going to do?

Natasha fired up her widow bites, ready to do what ever she possibly could to try and save Steve's life.

Before she even had the chance to move the sound of the quinjet passing overhead filled her ears. She looked up in time to find the jet pass overhead, flying low as two figures jumped out of the back.

It was Sam and Wanda.

Natasha felt hope fill her as she turned to run towards Ultron. As she did this Wanda landed just behind her, and Natasha watched as she used her magic to force Ultrons grip on Steve to fall slack. The super soldier fell to the ground in a heap, which Natasha began to desperately drag back to safety. Clint ran from where he had been, ignoring the bullets flying overhead as he grabbed ahold of Steve's arms to aid Natasha. They got Steve behind the machinery they had been using as cover, and Natasha immediately checked for a pulse.

It was weak, but it was there.

'' Come on Cap. Breath.'' She begged, roughly rubbing a fist against his sternum in hopes of it rousing him. A minute passed, and finally Steve coughed. He began to breath again, eyes slowly cracking open to look up at them. He seemed confused when his eyes met with Natasha's. Before he could speak there was another figure at their sides.

Vision had joined the fight once again.

His form was similating in and out, as if he were flickering, but he was there. Maybe they could still beat Ultron.

'' It is good to see that you are well captain Rogers.'' The Vision commented. There was movement behind the Vision. He moved out of the way for Steve to see that it was Rhode, who was helping Tony to get out of the crater Ultron had put him in. He was moving slower then he remembered. That could not be good.

'' Steve, we need a plan. Sam and Wanda can only hold him off for long, and if Vision gets hit again he's done for.'' Natasha said.

'' Right.'' Steve whispered, voice rough.

Something metal scraped on the other side of the machinery, and when they looked back they found that it was Ultron. Wanda had pinned him against the machinery, but he was already starting to break his way free of it. It would not take long for him to be free of her power. Sam was firing at Ultron, but eventually he would run out of bullets. They needed more then just him in the air. Steve looked up to Tony.

'' Can you still fly that thing?'' Steve asked, gesturing to the suit.

'' As long as there's power then yes.'' Tony answered in a pained voice.

'' Don't forget about me.'' Rhode reminded.

'' Get in the air. Give them some help. We've got to pin Ultron long enough for the Vision to get to him.'' Steve explained. He turned to the Vision just as the two friends took off towards the fight. '' How long will you need?'' Steve asked.

'' To make sure that he never returns, at least a minute.'' The vision explained.

'' Then we will get you a minute.'' Steve said. He reached for his shield, which Natasha had retrieved for him when Ultron had dropped him. He held the item on his right arm, looking up to the remaining members of his team around him.

'' Let's kill this son of a bitch.'' Steve said.

Steve pushed to a stand, and ran out to join the fray of battle. Wanda had just backed away from Ultron, allowing him to move forward enough so that he was in the line of fire. Tony and Rhode both laid in on the AI with all they had, doing what ever they could do down him. Sam had dropped to the ground, reloading his gun before taking off once more to fire at the heating up metal around Ultron's chest. Steve threw his shield forward, striking at the hot metal. His shield embedded into it, only returning to him when he used the magnets attached to the shield to pull it back. Bits and pieces of molten medal came with it, which shook off with a quick jerk of his arm.

'' Almost.'' Steve whispered. '' Almost, come on.''

Wanda dove in again, reaching out with her powers to force Ultron to the ground. He fell to his knees, both arms holding him upright. Steve threw his shield a few more times, striking Ultron's chest hard enough to leave deep dents in the melting metal. He heard something launch from behind him as a small missile flew into the dents of metal. There was an explosion, causing Steve to have to use his shield to block the oncoming fire.

When the heat fell away he lowered the shield to find that Ultron was pinned down. Everything from his waist down was gone, leaving only bits of his chest, his arms, and his head.

'' Vision, its your turn.'' Steve said as Tony landed beside him. He lifted his face plate, and Steve did not miss the look of pain on his face. '' You ok?''

'' I will be once he's dead.'' Tony said. He took a few steps towards Ultron's still form. He glared at the heap of metal as the Vision moved to kneel beside him. '' Guess what you dick. You lose.'' Tony spat. '' So much for your plans.'' He whispered. '' What do you have to say for yourself now?''

'' Nothing.'' Ultron said. '' Except for the fact that you are going with me.''

Steve's eyes went wide in horror as something shot out of Ultron's arm. It was the same electrical rod that he had used on Wanda before. He fired the electrical current right at Tony's chest, the arch spreading all over his body. Tony screamed in agony, his suit doing nothing to stop the electricity.

'' NO!'' Steve shouted.

The Vision reached down, his hand plunging into Ultron's chest to stop him. One second the electricity was there, and the next he was down. Ultron's eyes darkened, and then the electricity stopped. Tony slumped to the ground motionless.

'' Oh God.'' Steve rushed forward, kneeling beside the suit. The faceplate was still up, revealing that Tony was somehow still awake, but he was in a lot of pain. He was gasping for air, his face as pale as a sheet. Steve reached down, feeling for a pulse.

It was fluttering against his fingertips.

'' Hang on Tony.'' Steve begged. '' You're going to be ok.'' Tony glanced up at him, terror and panic in his eyes.

'' Can't breath.'' Tony rasped. '' I can't breath.''

'' Just hold on. Don't give up Tony.'' Steve begged, his hand resting over his chest. Steve reached with his other hand for the emergency release. He pulled it with all of his strength, and the suit finally came lose. Natasha and Clint were beside him in seconds, ripping the armor off as fast as they could. Once it was discarded they realized just how bad things had been before he even put the suit on. His left arm was clearly misaligned again, the bone close to stabbing through his skin. He had severe burns on his chest from the torture Ultron had put him through. His Shirt had melted in the spot that Ultron had held the wire, the material sticking to his skin. It looked painful.

Tony's breath was stuttering now, his eyes slammed shut in pain. Steve rested a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'' Stay with us Stark.'' Steve begged. '' Don't do this to us.''

'' Steve, we need to get him back to the jet.'' Natasha said, resting a hand on his shoulder. '' It's the only way we can save him.'' Steve looked up to her with hurt eyes, but did as she said. He backed away enough for Rhode to get Tony off the ground. The billionaire was limp in Rhode's arms, and Steve could hear that he was barely breathing.

The second they were all in the jet it was lifting into the sky, leaving to find the nearest hospital.

 

\---

 

 Tony woke to the sound of a heart monitor beaping away above his head.

He cracked his eyes open, noting that it was dark inside. He was laying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. He knew he was in a hospital because there was no mistaking the smell of one. There was a nasal cannula in his nose feeding him fresh oxygen.

'' Morning sleepyhead.''

Tony nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. He glanced to his right to find that Steve was sitting beside his bed, still wearing his uniform. He was covered in soot from head to toe, his leg propped up on the bed. Tony could see that it was wrapped with gauze.

'' You ok?'' Tony rasped. Steve chuckled at this, his gaze dropping to his leg.

'' I'm not the one who was electrocuted.'' Steve said. '' I'll be fine. It's just a burn, it'll heal.'' He explained.

'' How long was I out?'' He asked. Tony tried to sit up, but quickly found that he could not. His entire body was sore, his limbs not responding to what he wanted them to do. Steve must have realized because he reached out to help prop up the back of the bed so he was sitting up. When Tony was upright he could see that his arm was in a bright red cast that kept it at a 90 degree angle.

'' You got lucky, they didn't have to perform surgery like we thought.'' Steve said. '' It was a clean break, but it will be a few months before that cast comes off.'' He stated.

'' Better then I thought it was.'' Tony commented.

'' The doctor said that you would be sore for awhile. The electrocution caused your muscles to spasm out of control.'' Steve said.

'' Also better then I thought.'' Tony said. He let his head fall back against the bed, his eyes never leaving Steve. '' How are the others doing?'' He asked.

'' They're ok.'' Steve said. '' They're all injured to some extent, but its nothing that we can't handle.'' He explained. '' You on the other hand, are the one we've been worried about.''

'' Why?'' Tony asked. '' I'm nobody to worry about.''

'' Don't say that.'' Steve snapped, his voice low. Tony's gaze shot up to the soldier in surprise. '' You mean more to this team then you realize Tony. That's why we would never let you die for us.''

'' You should have.'' Tony said. '' Then you and the others never would have been hurt.'' He stated.

'' If we had waited then you would be dead, and Ultron would still be out there terrorizing the world.'' Steve commented. '' You don't get it. No matter what, we were going. There is nothing you could have done that would have stopped our decision.''

The room was silent for a very long time.

'' So Ultron's dead?'' Tony asked.

'' Yes.'' Steve answered.

'' For good this time?'' Tony asked.

'' Vision made sure there was nothing left of him once we left.'' Steve said. '' He's never coming back.'' Steve saw a wave of relief wash over Tony as his eyes slid shut.

'' Thank god.'' He whispered. Steve chuckled at this.

'' I didn't take you for a religious man Stark.'' Steve stated. Tony laughed at this.

'' I'm not religious.'' Tony said. '' But I can say what I want Dammit.'' He argued, which had the both of them breaking out in laughter.

 

\---

 

A month later, and the clean up was almost complete. Nearly every last one of Ultron's drones had been found, and with Vision's help they destroyed every last one of them, leaving no traces behind. The battle of Sokovia may have left a lasting mark, but Ultron would not be one of those.

'' It's almost over.'' Steve said. '' Now they can live in peace that Ultron can't ever return.''

'' We already made sure of that.'' Tony reminded.

'' But you can never be sure Stark.'' Steve reminded, glaring at the billionaire. Tony put his hands up in surrender as he turned away from the screen before them. Natasha, Wanda, and the Vision were sitting at the table behind them. Clint had returned home to his family, and both Sam and Rhode were out on missions.

'' It's still a long road from here for these people.'' Natasha said. '' It will be awhile before they forget what Ultron did to them.''

'' But from here things can only go up.'' Wanda said, a soft smile on her face. '' If things could get better for me after I lost Pietro, then these people can get better to.''

'' And we will be there to help them.'' Vision said.

'' The Stark foundation is already working on rebuilding.'' Tony stated. '' It should make things easier on these people.''

'' Moving on will be hard, but I believe in these people.'' Steve said.

Just like he believed in his team.

Steve looked behind him to the members in the room. Sure, they did not always get along, but they were a family. This family had nearly been taken from him by Ultron, but they managed to stop him just in time. Steve swore then that he was not going to let anything happen to them again. There was nothing that would take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks. Like I said before this is my first work in the series, so I am knew to writing anything related to Marvel. I hope that you liked it anyways, and if you do then please let me know through kudos or a comment. I love to get feedback.


End file.
